


Dream

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [87]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: The entire evening had been like something from a dream.





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Time...

The entire evening had been like something from a dream.

James had arrived early, looking quite handsome in his tux… and also quite nervous.

As nervous as she’d felt.

However, the moment she’d reached up to straighten his bow-tie, the nerves they both felt vanished instantly; a new, different tension taking its place.

A tension that’d grown during dinner, then became almost unbearable when James had led her to the dance floor, and taken her in his arms.

“Why me, James?” Olivia whispered, as they swayed to the music.

“Because, M… Olivia, you are my dream. Because I love you.”


End file.
